Graduate Memory
by fuyuki25
Summary: Summary: 6 sahabat yang terjerat dalam cinta, membuat mereka memutuskan persahabatan. Harus ada yang mengalah, namun siapa? Ditambah masuknya 4 orang yang juga ikut dalam jebakan cinta ini . Bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

Fuyu: balik lagi lagi dengan fic gaje nan aneh, kali ini pairingnya MiLen, Baiklah kita mulai aja

Graduate Memory

Warning: abal, gaje, aneh, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dg EYD, dll dah

Genre: school life, friendship, romence

Disclamer: vocaloid not my mine

Pairing: Miku x Len

P.S: ini permintaan teman fuyu yaitu diana032

Summary: 6 sahabat yang terjerat dalam cinta, membuat mereka memutuskan persahabatan. Harus ada yang mengalah, namun siapa? Ditambah masuknya 4 orang yang juga ikut dalam jebakan cinta ini . Bagaimana kisahnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Semuanya lihat apa yang aku temukan"teriak seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun sambil memegang 6 bunga di tangannya_

" _Ada apa Len"teriak seorang anak wanita berlari ke arah anak lelaki tadi diikuti 4 anak di belakangnya_

" _Aku menemukan 6 bunga dengan warna kesukaan kita"kata anak bernama Len tadi_

" _Lalu?"tanya kakanya Len_

" _Bagaimana ini lambang persahabatan kita?"tanya Len pada yang lain_

" _Ta-tapi Len, Bunganya pasti akan layu"kata seorang anak berambut toskah_

" _Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa cari lagi"kata Len_

" _Itu ide bagus"kata seorang wanita berambut hijau_

" _Baiklah, yang ini punya Miku"kata len sambil menyerahkan bunga berwarna toskah ke Miku_

" _Ini Rin, Gumi, Yuuma, Ia dan ini milikku"kata Len lagi sambil menyerahkan bunga sesuai warna rambut mereka_

" _Baiklah...Kita harus jadi sahabat dan tidak terpisahkan"kata Rin semangat_

" _Bagaimana jika Sma nanti ada yang saling menyukai?"tanya Yuuma kalem_

" _Yuuma, jangan bilang begitu, itu kalo kamu lulus sma baru mikir yang gituan"kata Ia menceramahi Yuuma_

" _Akukan hanya tanya"kata Yuuma_

" _Kalo aku akan tetap bersaing secara sehat"kata Len dengan semangat dan di setujui dengan yang lain kecuali Miku_

" _Kalo kau Miku?" tanya Gumi_

" _Apa kalian mau saling bersaing secara sehat, bagaimana kalo tidak mau dan persahabtan Kita retak?"tanya Miku pada mereka, mereka hanya diam, yang dikatakan Miku tidak salah_

" _Kalo Miku sendiri?"tanya yang lain_

" _Aku...akan menyerah jika itu demi persahabat kita..." kata-kata Miku membuat yang lain hanya diam dengan mata membesar_

" _Apa kau yakin? Meski kau terluka"tanya Ia pada Miku dan hanya di jawab anggukan mantap Miku dan terjadi keheningan di sana_

" _...Baiklah aku harus pulang, bye bye"kata Miku sambil bejalan meninggalkan 5 anak yang terdiam itu. Namun salah seorang dari mereka langsung berteriak_

" _PERSAHABATAN KITA TIDAK AKAN HANCUR...AKU JANJI"teriak Len pada Miku_

 _Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Miku hanya diam lalu tersenyum_

" _BAIKLAH, KITA JANJI"teriak Miku kembali_

 _Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa janji itu akan hancur dan salah seorang dari mereka harus pergi demi persahabatan itu. Penyesalan datang diakhir, itu benar. Mereka akan menyesal karena janji itu. Karena janji itu mereka kehilangan teman mereka dan kehilangan persahabatn mereka_

Pagi hari yang cerah di kelas XII B terdapat 6 orang sahabat yang sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"OI, MIKU"panggil seorang lelaki imut berambut honeyblond

Miku Hatsune

Wanita berambut toskah bermata sama, rambut panjang diikat dua tinggi-tinggi, sifatnya agak dingin namun juga ceria dan baik hati. Menaruh hati pada Len Kagamine, saudara laki-laki Rin Kagamine. Gadis pintar yang merupakan waka osis dan memiliki saudara laki-laki bernama Mikuo. Ayah dan ibunya sangat sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah

"ADA APA LEN?" tanya Miku pada Len

Len Kagamine

Laki-laki imut berambut honeyblond dan bermata blue safir yang indah, rambutnya agak panjang dan diikat pony tail kecil. Sifat baik dan mudah marah, bersahabat dan juga murah tersenyum. Menaruh hati pada Gumi Megpoid yang juga teman masa nya merupakan pemilik rumah sakit sementara ibunya seorang disainer

"KALIAN BISA NGAK USAH BERTERIAK"kata seorang wanita berambut pink pucat Ia

Ia Hanashi

Perempuan cantik berambut pink pucat bermata biru yang indah, sifat agak pemalu, ramah dan baik jika sudah sangat dekat. Menyukai Gumo yang merupakan saudara sepupu dari dari seorang pemilik restoran yang sangat terkenal.

"Kau juga ngak usah teriak Ia"kata seorang lelaki yang merasa terganggu tidurnya Yuuma

Yuuma Kaimana

Lelaki berambut pink bermata hijau dan memakai topi wol dan juga eartphone yang setia menggantung di lehernya, sifat dingin dan cuek, namun jika sudah kenal dia orang yang setia dan mudah bergaul. Menyimpan rasa pada Ia dan anak dari seorang musisi terkenal

"Sudahlah Yuuma, jangan ngomong kasar"kata Gumi

Gumi megpoid

Wanita berambut hujau dan bermata pendek namun panjang di depan. Anak yang nakal dan jahil di kelas. Bukan hanya itu dia juga anak yang hyperactive sekali. Menyimpan suka pada Gakupo yang merupakan anggota osis dan teman selokalnya

"Itu benar, Yuuma"kata Rin

Rin Kagamine

Saudara perempuan Len. Wanita tomboy dan baik hati. Berambut pendek dan sering memakai bando kelinci putih. Dia menaruh hati pada Kaito Shion, seorang ketua osis

"Memangnya ada apa Len?"tanya Miku to the point

"Kaito memanggilmu tuh, katanya rapat osis"kata Len pada Miku

"Baiklah"kata Miku sambil berjalan keluar kelas dan bertemu dengan Kaito dan Gakupo

Kaito Shion

Lelaki berambut blue ocean dan bermata sama, memiliki saudara perempuan bernama Kaiko dan merupakan ketua osis. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar. Menaruh hati pada Miku. Sifatnya tenang dan baik hati. Dia juga merupakan ketua kelas di kelas XII B

"Oh, kau datang juga"kata Kaito sambil tersenyum kecil ke Miku

"Lama banget"kata Gakupo

Gakupo Kamui

Dia merupakan anggota osis yang dekat dengan Kaito dan Miku, berambut ungu pendek –di sini rambutnya ngak panjang- dan diikat pony tail, bermata sama dengan rambutnya, dia pandai memakai pedang dan menaruh hati dengan Luka. Dia merupakan keturunan dari sebuah sekolah pedang. Sifatnya terbuka dan baik

"Maaf, ini udah datangkan ayo"kata Miku yang seenaknya memimpin

"Siapa sih yang harusnya memimpin"kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum dengan sifat Miku

"Biarkan saja"kata Kaito

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Luka dan Gumo yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil berbincang

"Gumo, Gumi tadi mencarimu"Kata Miku sambil lewat di depan Gumo

"OH, Sankyu"kata Gumo membalas ucapan Miku dan hanya di balas senyum oleh Miku

Gumo

Saudara sepupu dari Gumi dan merupakan anak disainer ternama di agak terbalik dengan Gumi. Dia anak yang tenang dan pandai. Selain itu dia menaruh hati pada Rin. Dan sering di bilang kembaran Gumi karena mereka benar-benar mirip

"Kenapa Gumo?"tanya Luka

Luka Megurine

Perempuan berambut pink bermata biru ini sahabat Gumo. Anak dari pemilik toko roti ini menaruh hati pada Yuuma yang pernah menolongnya. Sifat pemalu dan ramah.

6 orang sahabat (Miku,Len,Rin,Ia,Yuuma, dan Gumi) yang sejak kecil selalu bersama dan selalu menjadi sahabat. Namun di saat SMA mereka mulai merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan hubungan persahabatan mereka. Ditambah masuknya 4 orang luar yang makin membuat mereka bingung. Apakah mereka akan tetap bersahabat

Dan mulailah cerita meraka yang telah terbelit dengan benang takdir. Takdir yang menentukan nasib mereka atau merekalah yang akan melakukannya? Kehidupan cinta, konflik dan yang lainnya ada di depan mata mereka. Pintu menuju masa depan sudah ada di depan mata. Pintu mana yang akan mereka pilih?

Apakah mereka juga akan memilih melanjutkannya atau malah berhenti di tengah jalan. Keputusasaan atau semangat juang?


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyu: balik lagi minna~, maaf lama update itu di karenakan kuota fuyu habis. Baiklah dari pada nunggu lama

.

.

.

.

Graduate Memory

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Pagi semuanya" teriak seorang wanita berambut toskah manis dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya

"Pagi Miku" sapa teman-teman yang lainnya

"Pagi, Michi" kata wanita berambut hijau dan kuning yang langsung memeluk Miku yang membuat sang korban hampir pingsan, namun seorang lelaki berambut pink membantunya

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan menyapanya" kata lelaki itu

"Arigato, Yuuma"kata Miku pada lelaki tadi

"Yaampun, masih pagi tau" kata seorang wanita berambut Pink pucat

"Biarkan saja IA, Dan Rin, Gumi, kurasa kalian harus tenang dalam menyapa Miku atau kalian akan segera memasukkannya ke dalam rumah sakit" Kata lelaki berambut kuning

"Hai, hai" Kata Gumi dan rin secara bersamaan

"Hei, Miku" panggil sesorang lelaki berambut biru diikuti lelaki berambut ungu

"Oh, pagi Kaito-kun dan Gakupo-kun" kata Miku samil tersenyum melihat mereka

"KAITO-KUN/GAKUPO-KUN" teriak Rin, Len, Gumi, dan IA secara bersamaan sedangkan Yuuma hanya menghela napas melihat sahabatnya ini

"Miku sejak kapan kau memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil?" Tanya Yuuma pada Miku yang mengalami ngangguan pendengaran karena paduan suara mendadak

"...Oh, mereka bilang kalo memakai nama keluarga terlalu formal, makanya aku memanggil mereka dengan panggilan kecil" Kata Miku tersenyum diikuti anggukan Kaito dan Gakupo

"Sebagai balasanya kami memanggil Miku dengan sebuta 'Miku' "kata Gakupo

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya Gakupo" Kata Kaito

"Lalu ada apa kalian memanggilku?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito dan Gakupo yang melupakan tujuan awal mereka

"Oh, iya. Nanti pulang sekolah kita akan ada rapat jadi jangan pulang dulu" kata Kaito

"Lalu kau tidak lupakan kalo hari ini kita harus melakukan razia" sambung Gakupo

"Wah" Miku hanya diam mematung karena dia lupa

"Pasti kau lupa" kata Gakupo lagi yang di balas anggukan Miku

"Baiklah, aku taruh tas dulu" kata Miku sambil berjalan menuju ke mejanya

"Cepatlah" kata Gakupo

"Iya, Iya" kata Miku lalu menoleh kepada sahabat masa kecilnya

"Maaf ya, hari ini juga ngak bisa pulang bareng" kata Miku pada teman-temannya

"Ngak papa kok, sudah sana nanti di marahin" Kata Yuuma dengan tenang

Miku hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tanganya pada Len, Rin, Gumi, IA dan Yuuma. Berlari menuju Kaito dan Gakupo yang menunggunya di depan pintu kelas

"Dia semakin lama semakin jauh ya?" Tanya IA saat Miku menghilang dari hadapan mereka

"Mau bagaimana lagi, diakan waka osis" kata Yuuma

"Tapi dia kelihatan tidak peduli pada kita"kata Gumi dengan nada murung

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, tadi kan dia sudah minta maaf" kata Len menyemangati Gumi

"Tapi sudah mau seminggu lho, dia begitu"kata Rin

"Mau bagaimana lagi" kata Yuuma lagi

Skip

hari berganti hari sudah seminggu semenjak hari itu, hubungan Miku dengan sahabat masa kecilnya semakin hari semakin jauh di karenakan tugas Miku sebagai waka osis cukup besar. Namun Miku tetap berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

"Ne, Gumi" panggil Rin

"Ada apa, Rin?" Tanya Gumi sambil menoleh ke arah Rin

"Aku mau curhat, ikut aku sebentar" kata Rin sambil menarik tangan Gumi. Len yang melihatnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menuju atap sekolah

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalo aku sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta"kata Rin dengan muka memerah

"EH? Serius dengan siapa?" Tanya Gumi pada Rin dengan antusias

"Aku suka dengan...Kaito-kun" kata Rin dengan muka yang sangat merah. Gumi hanya diam, lalu Rin menatapnya

"Kalo kau Gumi ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Rin

Len yang berada di luar mendengarkan dengar hati yang berdetak kencang terutama saat Gumi membuka mulutnya

"Aku.." Deg

"Suka.." Deg Deg

"Dengan" Deg Deg

"..." Deg Deg Deg

"Gakupo" bagaikan kata terkutuk Len merasa sangat hancur. Wanita yang di sukainya menyukai orang lain, dan orang yang di sukainya itu merupakan anggota osis. Len yang merasa sedih berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan mereka

Yuuma heran melihat Len saat ini. Ketika dia kembali dari kantin setelah melihat IA yang sangat akrab dengan sepupu Gumi itu. Dia mencoba mengabaikannya tapi hatinya cukup sakit sehingga dia memutuskan kembali ke kelas. Saat sampai di kelas dia malah melihat Len yang lagi galau membuatnya heran. Ada apa dengan bocah satu ini?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yuuma pada Len

Saat ingin membuka mulut Miku datang ke kelas dengan baju agak basah karena keringat

"Wah, panas" Miku yang melihat aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari Len pun mendekati Yuuma dan Len lalu duduk di depan Yuuma, guru sedang rapat sehingga hanya tersisa mereka bertiga saja di sana

"Kau kenapa Len?" Tanya Miku namun Len hanya diam. Miku memandangi Yuuma yang juga sedang memandangi Miku

"Kalian mau mendengar ceritaku ngak?" Tanya Len yeng membuat dua orang di sampingnya menoleh padanya hanya mengangguk

"Aku sedang sedih nih" kata Len

"Kau sedih kami juga tau kale" kata Yuuma pada Len

"wanita yang aku sukai malah suka sama orang lain. Sakit nih hatiku" kata Len yang membuat Miku dan Yuuma tersentak. Dengan cepat Yuuma menoleh pada Miku yang sedang sangat terkejut

"SI-Siapa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Miku mencoba tersenyum

"Gumi,...yang Aku sukai itu Gumi, tapi dia malah suka sama Gakupo" kata Len tanpa memperhatikan Miku. Tiba-tiba Gumi, IA dan Rin masuk

"Yo, pada ngumpul ya"kata Gumi melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat mereka. Lalu Miku berdiri dan berlari menuju atap sekolah yang membuat yang lainnya bingung. Sementara Yuuma hanya menghela napas dan berdiri lalu menatap Len

"Apa?" Len tidak mengerti kenapa dia di tatap

"Tidak ada kok" kata Yuuma ambil berjalan mlewati yang lain. Mereka bingung dengan maksud Yuuma menatap Len

"Apa kau berbuat jahat pada Miku, Len?" tanya Rin dengan Muka marah

"Tidak kok" Len membatah

"Dia kenapa ya?" tanya Len Bingung

Di tempat lain Yuuma yang mengejar Miku sambil mengingat hari di mana mereka pertama masuk Sma ini. Hari di mana Miku mengakui kalo dia menyukai Len

Flashback

Di atap sekolah Yamaha High School, terdapat dua orang anak manusia, seorang wanita dan lelaki. Mereka adalah Miku dan Yuuma

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini Miku?" Tanya Yuuma pada Miku yag menatap langit biru

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu" kata Miku yang terus menatap langit biru

"Kalo kau ingin bilang kau menyukaiku, maaf aku tidak bisa terima" Kata Yuuma dengan pedenya

"Siapa juga yang mau bilang begitu" kata Miku

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Yuuma lagi

"Sepertinya aku...menyukai Len"kata Miku dengan muka merah sedangkan Yuuma hanya diam

"Tapi...aku takut kalo dia suka sama Gumi" kata Miku lagi dengan wajah murung. Yuuma yang sudah menganggap Miku adiknya sendiri hanya diam

"Tenang saja, itukan hanya perasaanmu saja. Bagaimana kalo dia tidak suka? Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya" kata Yuuma menyemangati Miku

"...Kau benar. Ini rahasia kita saja ya, jangan bilang yang lain" kata Miku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yuuma yang tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Ini hanya rahasia Kita" kata yuuma sambil mengikuti Miku menuju kelas baru mereka. Angin bertiup dengan lembut menerpa Yuuma yang berhenti berjalan. Dia berbisik dengan suara kecil

"Semoga saja" katanya sambil menatap punggung Miku

Flashback off

Yuuma berlari menyusul Miku menuju atap sekolah. Di sana dia melihat Miku sedang menangis

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis Miku" Kata Yuuma pada Miku. Dia berjalan mendekatinya

"Bagaiman ini Yuuma, Bagaimana jika Gumi juga menyukai Len?" Tanya Miku sambil tetap menangis

Yuuma hanya diam dan mulai memeluk Miku, bermaksud menenangkannya

"Belum tentukan" kata Yuuma

"Jika itu benar, apa Yang akan kau lakukan akan tergantung dengan keputusanmu Miku" lanjut Yuuma

Yuuma membiarkan Miku tenang. Sementara Miku mulai mengingat betapa Len sangat Menyayangi Gumi. Jadi dugaannya selama ini benar. Dia mati-matian menghilangkan kecurigaan itu namun kenyataan itu sangat yang di berikan Len selama Ini bukan sebatas sahabat. Melainkan suka? Kalo begitu apa Miku harus mengalah? Iya dia harus mengalah agar persahabatan mereka tetap utuhkan? Apa ini keputusan yang benar?

Setelah sekian lama Miku menangis. Akhirnya Miku mulai berhenti. Mereka duduk di atap itu karena bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi

"Maaf ya, Yuuma" kata Miku membuat Yuuma bingung

"Maaf? Kenapa?" Tanya Yuuma

"Karena aku, kau ikut membolos" kata Miku menyesal

"Sudahlah itu bukan salahmu" kata Yuuma menatap langit

"Aku juga butuh udara segar begini kok" kata Yuuma

Mereka tetap terdiam di atap sekolah sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Mereka berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat sampai di depan kelas Miku memegang jaket belakang Yuuma. Sementara Yuuma mencoba membuka pintu

Grek

Pintu di buka menampilkan 4 orang sedang berbicara. Mendengar suara pintu di buka mereka menoleh pada sang pembuka pintu tersebut dan melihat Yuuma dan Miku berjalan masuk

"Miku sedang sakit, jadi aku akan mengantarnya" kata Yuuma pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak sama-sama saja?" Tanya Rin

"Karena...kalian terlalu berisik"kata Yuuma lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang bingung dengan kata-katanya

"Eh? Yuuma tunggu kami" teriak mereka mengejar Yuuma dan Miku yang mendahului mereka

Di dalam hati Len merasa kalo Miku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di bantu Yuuma untuk menyembunyikannya. Namun apa dia masih tidak tau. Itu sangan membingungkan

TBC

Fuyu: akhirnya, agak telat karena kuota ku yang habis. Dari pada buang waktu lebih baik kita balas riview aja

Miku: dari the police of fanfiction 2016: i know it

Len: dari Hideko Izanami: suka sama Miku x Len ya, saya juga suka, Cuma dikit aja tapi. Chap dua udah up-desu

Yuuma: dari Diana032: jangan ketawa ngak jelas na, nanti di kira gila lagi. Kalo berani hadapi ocku dulu

IA: dari Kaijouchan : AMPUNI SAYA... JIKA SAYA MATI GIMANA SAMA LANJUTANNYA? –Ken: ok bagus- Whahaha, semoga suka ya. Dan salam kenal

Rin: dari Miiko mimi: Bagus kalo Miiko-san suka, boleh panggil Mii-chan? Kalo ngak juga ngak papa. Salam kenal ya

Gumi: Ok sampi sini aja. Kami tunggu riviewnya ya

All: bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyu: i'm back –banyak gaya-

Akihiko: dari pada liatin master kami yang lagi abis obat, mending liat chap 3 Graduate memory aja

Kasami: silahkan

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 3

Pagi hari di kediaman Hatsune, seorang gadis berambut toskah melangkah kan kakinya keluar rumah

"Tou-san, kaa-san, Ittekimas" teriaknya pada penghuni rumah. Dia berjalan keluar dari rumah mewahnya. Namun Miku melihat Yuuma yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Miku berlari kecil mengahampari teman masa kecilnya ini

"Yuuma kenapa di sini?" Tanya Miku saat sampai di depan Yuuma

"Tentu saja menunggumu, kupikir kau tidak sekolah semenjak kejadian kemaren" kata Yuuma mulai melangkah diikuti Miku

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku bolos sekolah hanya gara-gara itu" kata Miku berjalan di sebelah Yuuma

"Ngomong-ngomong yang lain mana?" Tanya Miku menoleh ke Yuuma

"Ngak tau tuh" kata Yuuma cuek

Saat sampai di depan gerbang mereka melihat Len, Rin, IA dan Gumi yang sedang berbicara. Mereka belum menyadari keberadaan Miku dan Yuuma.

Deg deg

Terlihat Len sedang memberi sesuatu ke Gumi yang membuat Miku menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Hatinya sakit melihat kedekatan mereka. Dia tau dia tidak boleh begini, bagaimanapun mereka tetap sahabat masa kecilnya, kan?

Puk

Pukalan lembut di kepala Miku membuat sang pemilik kepala melihat sang tersangka. Yuuma yang hanya diam mulai mengusap kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Jangan berwajah sedih begitu dong" katanya Pada Miku

"Aku tau kau sedih tapi... Kau tetap harus semangat!" Kata Yuuma pada Miku dengan senyum kecil di wajah tampannya

"Hm" Miku mengangguk dengan senyum

"Arigato, Yuuma" Ucap Miku dengan senyum lebarnya

Mereka berjalan menuju sahabatnya yang lain. Namun Yuuma menarik tangan Miku tanpa peduli dengan 4 orang yang dia tinggalkan

"Yuuma, kau suka sekali meninggali kami" kata Rin dan Ia

"Soalnya kalian lambat" kata Yuuma masih berjalan menuju kelas mereka

"Dasar" Gumi cemberut dengan sikap Yuuma sementara Len hanya tersenyum canggung

Saat memasuki kelas mereka harus mengalami gangguan telinga akibat ulah Gakupo

"MIKUUUU.." teriakan Gakupo menggema di seluruh kelas, membuat anak-anak lain sakit telinga

Miku yang baru datang dengan Yuuma dan teman-teman masa kecilnya yg lain aja langsung kaget gara suara Gakupo

"Gakupo. Ngak usah teriakkan?" Ucap Kaito yang juga kena gangguan telinga

"Maaf deh" ucap Gakupo pada Kaito dan kembali menatap Miku

"Kau kemana kemaren? Bukannya sudah ku sms untuk jangan pulang dulu. Kemaren ada rapat lho, wakil ketua" kata Gakupo pada Miku yang tersenyum canggung

"Maaf deh Gakupo-kun" Miku bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yuuma yang menyadarinya langsung berbicara

"kemaren Miku ngak enak badan" kata Yuuma santai

"...Kenapa ngak bilang?" Tanya Gakupo sambil menatap Miku prihatan. Kaito berjalan mendekati Miku dan memegang dahi Miku membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut (-Gakupo, Yuuma). Terutama pada Rin yang cukup kesal melihatnya namun dia mencoba memaklumi karena Miku merupakan Waka dari Kaito, di sisi Lain Len merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Hatinya seperti tidak menerima tindakan Kaito, namun dia mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kau masih sakit?" Tanya Kaito

"Tidak kok, sudah baikan" kata Miku dengan senyum

"Baguslah, kalo kau sakit aku yang repot" kata Kaito pada Miku.

"Nanti kita akan adakan razia mendadak" kata Gakupo, namun dia memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya

"Ok, Kalo begitu aku duduk dulu ya. Bel udah mau bunyi" kata Miku yang berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo dan Kaito

"Miku" seorang lelaki memanggil Miku

"Gumo?" Miku heran, belkan sudah mau bunyi kenapa Gumo memanggilnya?

IA yang mendengar nama Gumo langsung menoleh ke orang yang di sebut. Yuuma Juga menyadari IA yang menatap Gumo

"Meiko-sensei memanggilmu" kata Gumo

"OK!" Miku mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Skip

Sesampainya di kantor Miku di kejutkan dengan seorang Lelaki muda yang tampan sedang berbicara dengan wali kelasnya

"Ano. Meiko-sensei memanggilku?" Tanya Miku

"Ah, Miku. Duduk di sini" kata Meiko-sensei dengan senyum lebarnya. Miku hanya menurut dan berjalan menghampiri tempat Meiko duduk. Lelaki ini sepertinya Bukan guru di sini, itulah pemikiran Miku saat Melihat lelaki itu

"Miku ini pak Leon. Dia merupakan kepala sekolah di Vocaloid International High School" Meiko memperkenalkan Lelaki di depannya ini dengan snyum kepada Miku

Deg deg

Miku mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak, kenapa kepala sekolah elit seperti dia ada di sini?

"Dia di sini mau menyuruhmu untuk pindah ke sekolahnya" kata Meiko dengan senyum

"Hn, karena kau merupakan murid berprestasi disini, makanya kami mengajakmmu untuk pindah. Bagaimananya? Bisa di bilang kalo bakatmu akan kami kembangkan" kata Leon dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. Deg deg

"Pergilah Miku. Kau tau kalo di sini masih belum bisa mengembangkan kemampuanmu" kata Meiko

Miku hanya diam dengan hati yang masih bingung. Dia masih ingin di sini. Masih ingin bersama teman-temannya

"Bisakah saya memikirkannya?" tanya Miku pada Leon

"Tentu saja. Namun waktumu hanya 1 minggu" kata Leon dengan senyum

"Pilihlah yang terbaik" kata Leon lalu dia berdiri dan pamit

"Kalo begitu, saya permisi Sakine-sensei dan Hatsune-san. Saya akan datang seminggu lagi"kata Leon lalu berlalu pergi.

Miku memasukki ruang kelas dengan wajah sedih membuat penghuni kelas ke heranan

"Kau kenapa Miku?" Tanya Len saat melihat Miku duduk di belakangnya Gumi

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ngak usah cemas" kata Miku dengan Senyum yang di paksakan, namun hanya Yuuma yang menyadarinya

Yuuma lalu melempar sebuah kertas ke meja Miku. Di kertas itu Yuuma bertanya

' **ada apa di ruang guru tadi?'**

Miku hanya diam melihat surat itu lalu mulai menulis kambali balasannya

' **ngak,ngak pa-pa kom Yuuma-kun, ngak usah khawatir ^^'**

Namun Yuuma masih merasakan kalo Miku menyembunyikas sesuatu

"Miku, kalo ada masalah bilang saja ke kami"kata Gumi tiba-tiba sambil menatapnya. Bukan Cuma Gumi, IA, Rin, Len dan Yuuma juga menatap Miku dengan Khawatir

"Sungguh, aku ngak pa-pa kok, ngak usah khawatir" kata Miku dengan senyum yang kembali di paksakan.

Selama pelajaran Miku hanya menatap langit. Dia bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia harus pergi? Atau tetap di sini? Tanpa Miku sadari bel sudah berbunyi

"IA, Gumo mencarimu tuh" teriak seorang anak perempuan di kelas mereka. Yuuma hanya menatap sebentar dan mulai menidurkan diri di mejanya. Rin sedang di ajarkan Kaito tentang pelajaran MTK yang tidak Rin mengerti. Len dan Gumi sedang kekantin. Gakupo sedang mendatangi kelas Luka. Sedangkan Miku hanya diam memandangi mereka semua yang ada di kelas dan mulai meneteskan air mata

"Kalo ada masalah jangan di sembunyikan" Miku mendongkak dan menemukan Yuuma di sampingnya

"Dasar" Yuuma lalu menarik tangan Miku dan berjalan menuju atap. Melihat itu Kaito pun mengikuti mereka. Kaito bersembunyi di balik pintu

"Sebenarnya, Yuuma...bisakah kau menjaga rahasia?" Tanya Miku sambil menatap Yuuma dengan wajah sedih

Di tempat lain

Ternyata Len dan Rin juga mengikuti Miku dan Yuuma karena mereka tau Miku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. IA, Gumi, Gumo, Luka, dan Gakupo juga mengikuti namun dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Mereka melihat Kaito yang berada di belakang pintu

"Kai-" belum sempat Gakupo memanggil Kaito. Kaito sudah menyuruhnya diam

"Sst" ujar Kaito meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir menyuruh mereka diam. Mereka hanya menurut dan ikut mendengar percakapan antara Miku dan Yuuma

Kembali ke tempat Miku dan Yuuma

"Jadi, kenapa kau sedih sih? Bukannya tadi ngak janji bakal sedih lagi?" Ujar Yuuma menghela napas. Dia melirik Miku yang duduk di sebelahnya. Miku hanya menatap lantai, tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir

"Hei, Miku? Kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Yuuma panik

"Bagaimana ini Yuuma? Aku tidak ingin pergi. Namun aku yakin, kalo Leon-sensei itu suruhan ayah" kata Miku dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras. Yuuma hanya bingung

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Yuuma bingung dan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi

"Leon-sensei, kepala sekolah dari Vocaloid Internasional High School datang" para pendengar hanya mendapatkan firasat yang sangat buruk

" –Dan Aku hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu" kata Miku lagi

Baik Yuuma dan pendengar lainnya mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Len yang mendengarkan, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. Yuuma menatap Miku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tiba-tiba Yuuma berdiri

"APA MAKSUDMU MIKU,JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT!"Teriak Yuuma pada Miku yang hanya bisa diam

"Kau taukan...Mikuo-nii...sekolah di...sana?" Tanya Miku, Yuuma hanya diam dengan perasaan marah beserta takut

"Leon-sensei mengajakku untuk pindah sekolah di sana. Agar kemampuanku berkembanga" kata Miku menatap Yuuma

"APA? PINDAH SEKOLAH?" Teriak Yuuma. Dia begitu shok. Begitu juga dengan para pendengar yang ada diluar sana. Miku akan pindah lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Jika Miku pergi maka...

TBC

Fuyu: ya, chap 3 udah up desu

Miku: saatnya balas riview

Len: dari pourpre lavende: kanapa teriak? Chap 3nya udah Update nih hideko-san

Rin: dari Kaijouchan: masih belum bisa di pastika lho kaijouchan. Tapi miku sama len akan lama di pasangin. Mungkin saat mereka udah kuliah? Entahlah –plak-. Semoga suka sama chap ini

IA: dari Tofu-kun: makasih udah di bilang bagus dan masih atas semua saran-saranya ya tofu-kun

Gumi: dari Rika miyake: karena riviewnya dua jadi fuyu gabungin aja ya. Makasih udah bilang keren. Makasih juga sama sarannya ya. Karena Yuuma itu orangnya pengertian. Kalo yang tersakiti pastinya banyak dong. Ini udah update kok Rika-chan

Yuuma: baiklah, makasih atas riviewnya. Semoga suka sama chap ini ya, bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Fuyu: nyaha~, balik lagi dengan fuyu. Dari pada lama lebih baik langsung aja ya

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Tik Tok Tik

Hanya suara jam yang terdengar di kelas itu. Setelah semua penguntit mendengar pegakuan Miku. Tidak ada seorang pun dari merekayang membuka mulutnya. Keheningan terjadi, mereka menyimpan banyak pertanyaan di kepala masing-masing

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Baiklah, karena bel sudah berbunyi, kalian di perbolehkan pulang" kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Siap" suara Kaito terdengar

"Beri salam pada pak guru" Katanya lagi

"Selamat siang pak" ucap seluruh isi kelas tersebut. Kiyoteru-sensei hanya tersenyum dan berlalu dari kelas yang entah sejak kapan mulai sunyi itu.

"Yuuma, Len, Rin, Gumi dan IA, kalian pulang aja dulu ya, aku masih ada rapat" suara Miku membuka pembicaraan antara mereka

"Ok/hm" ucap teman-temannya

"Ayo, Gakupo, Kaito, jangan lama dong" kata Miku berjalan ke meja Gakupo yang hanya diam

"Tunggu sebentar Miku" Kata Gakupo pada Miku yang bersemangat

"Baiklah, Gakupo, Miku, ayo pergi" kata Kaito berjalan keluar diikuti Miku dan Gakupo

Keheningan terjadi di sana setelah Miku pergi. Yuuma merasa sedikit heran, kenapa sunyi sekali sih?

"Kalian kenapa, kok sunyi banget" Yuuma memulai pembicaraan

"Ngak kok" kata IA dengan gugup

"Maaf ya, kalian duluan aja, klubku udah mau ngumpul nih" kata Gumi sambil melirik jam tangannya

"Aku juga, ada kegiatan klub nih" kata Rin setelah Gumi

Gumi dan Rin berjalan keluar kelas bersama meninggalkan tiga orang di sana

"Kalo gitu aku juga pergi, mau latihan klub tenis dulu" kata IA dan berjalan meniggalkan Yuuma dan Len

"Kita juga harus latihan basket, yuk" Yuuma menarik Len keluar dari kelas itu.

Selama latihan klub basket. Len sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Len sendiri masih belum paham. Kenapa dia meresa jika Miku pergi sesuatu di hatinya merasa sakit? Apa dia kenapa penyakit?

"Woi Len, jangan menung terus dong!" peringat Yuuma kepada Len yang hanya diam mematung.

Bukan hanya Len. Kaito Shion bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan rapat. Dia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Miku tetap di sini, di sisinya.

"Kau kenapa Kaito? Masih kepikiran yang tadi?" Tanya Gakupo saat ruang rapat sudah sepi.

"Ya, Aku berpikir bagaimana cara agar miku tidak pergi" kata Kaito dengan serius menatap keluar jendela

"Bagaimana kalo kau nyatakan perasaanmu dan bilang kau butuh dia di sini?" Usul Gakupo membuat Kaito memerah.

Rin yang baru pulang dari klub melukisnya berjalan melewati lorong kelas yang mulai sepi itu. Sampai saat dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang di tandai dengan papan bertuliskan OSIS. Saat Rin berjalan melewati ruang itu, dia mendengar suara Kaito dan Gakupo yang berdebat

"KAU GILA YA?" Suara Kaito terdengar marah

"Tidak usah marah-marah kan?" Ini suara Gakupo yang hanya tenang saja. Padahal Rin yakin kalo Kaito marah gara-gara dia

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK MARAH KALO KAU MENYERET PERASAANKU?" Perasaan? Sekarang Rin merasa sangat penasaran dia berjalan kearah pintu dan mulai mendengarkan

"Aku kan Cuma mengusulkan untukmu menyatakan perasaanmu saja" Gakupo kau kelewatan tenang

"YAAMPUN GAKUPO, Tolong Pikirkan, bagaimana jika Miku malah menjauhiku?" Deg

Miku? Kenapa dengan Miku? Jangan-jangan...

"Yah, tidak ada salahnyakan menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Miku" Jadi selama ini yang di sukai Kaito itu benar Miku? Lalu usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Bukannya Miku selalu menyemangatinya? Kenapa malah Miku yang menjadi penghalangnya?

Tidak kuat di sana, Rin berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sakit, selama ini hanya Miku yang di lihat Kaito? Kenapa dunia tidak adil padanya? Ayah dan ibunya pun hanya membanggakan Miku, kenapa sekarang Miku lagi? Kenapa semua orang hanya memandang Miku?

Sesampainya di rumah Rin berlari memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Dia benar-benar merasa dunia tidak adil padanya. Kenapa?...Kenapa Miku?...

"Rin, Ibu pergi ke luar dulu ya, nanti sore kita akan mengadakan party untuk merayakan kemenangan Miku" teriak Ibu Rin di luar kamarnya. Miku lagi, apa tidak ada selain dia?

Sudah cukup Rin muak dengan semuanya. Persetan dengan pertemanannya. Miku harus pergi dari sekolah itu. Harus pergi dari hidup Rin. Ya, Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau pindah Miku.

Skip

"Pagi semuanya" sapa Miku ceria memasuki kelas

"Pagi Miku"

"Yo, Miku"

"Pagi Juga"

Sapa teman-temannya yang lain. Miku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke kursinya. Yuuma hanya melihat Miku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Bukan hanya Yuuma semua yang mengetahui masalah Miku juga memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Semua...Ya semua...Kecuali satu orang. Rin, dia hanya diam di kursinya sambil membaca novel.

"Pagi Rin" sapa Miku saat dia di depan meja Rin. Namun Rin hanya diam dan tetap fokus ke novel yang tengah di bacanya

"Ada apa Rin? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Miku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Rin yang mendadak menjdi tenang

"Ngak kok. Kau bisa duduk sekarang Mi- tidak Hatsune-san. bel sebentar lagi bunyi" kata Rin dengan tenang. Bingung. Bukan hanya Miku yang bingung namun seluruh isi kelas. Rin Kagamine yang ceria dan selalu menyapa Miku kenapa mendadak berubah?

Teng Teng Teng

Miku hanya diam. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya. Yang ada di otaknya hanya pertanyaan mengenai sikap Rin. Apa dia sudah berbuat salah? Kenapa ketika Rin menatapnya, seakan dia dapat merasakan kebencian yang sangat besar terpancar di sana?

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan. Mungkin dia lagi PMS?" Miku mendongak dan melihat Len yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hm" Miku sangat rindu dengan senyum itu. Tapi, tak lama lagi dia harus kehilangan senyum itu kembali.

Skip

"Nee, Miku. Apa kau merasa kalo Rin agak aneh hari ini?" Tanya Yuuma saat mereka berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Miku dan Yuuma sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru. Mereka membawa setumpuk buku tugas.

Kriet

"Permisi" ucap Miku saat memasuki ruangan guru diikuti Yuuma yang hanya diam saja di belakangnya.

"Ah, Miku pas sekali. Sensei kira kau sudah pulang duluan" ucap Meiko-sensei saat melihat Miku

"Ada apa ya, Sen-" ucapan Miku terpotong saat dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang berdiri memunggunginya

"Leon-san?" Ucap Miku memuat Yuuma melihat ke lelaki yang di maksud Miku dengan pandangan terkejut

"Leon? Dia kepala sekolah Vocaloid International High School itu?" ucap Yuuma tak percaya. Laki-laki itu kan masih muda, sudah jadi kepala sekolah di sekolah yang sangat elit itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya.

"Oh, Ini temanmu ya, Hatsune-san?" Ucap Leon yang menghadap Miku dan Yuuma

"Ya" hanya Itu yang bisa Miku ucapkan di saat begini. Dia sungguh tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Ini begitu mendadak. Bukankah janjinya masih ada 6 hari lagi? Lalu kenapa Leon-san sudah ada...

"Kenapa anda di sini? Leon-san?" Tanya Miku sambil menatap mata Leon

"Lho? Bukannya kau yang ingin bilang ingin pindah?" Tanya Leon dengan bingung

"Eh? Tidak kok. Aku saja masih memikirkannya" kata Miku pada Leon. Yuuma dan Meiko-sensei hanya diam mendengarkan

"Apa maksudmu? Temanmu menelponku tadi siang. Dia bilang kau mau pindah dan memintaku menjemputmu sore ini. Makanya aku di sini" jelas Leon yang merasa agak bingung dengan kejadian hari ini

Sementara Miku memikirkan perkataan Leon barusan. Teman? Siapa? Siapa lagi yang tau kalo dia akan pindah? Miku menoleh ke arah Yuuma yang menggelengkan kepalanya karena juga tidak tau siapa yang memberitaukan kebohongan ini

"S-siapa yang telah bilang begitu?" tanya Miku menoleh pada Leon

"Kalo tidak salah namanya tadi...hm...Ka...oh iya, Rin Kagamine" kata Leon yang mengingat siapa yang menelponnya tadi

"Rin? Tapi kenap-"

"Itu karena aku ingin kau pergi Miku"Ucap Rin memasuki ruang guru

"APA MAKSUDMU RIN?" Yuuma tersulut emosi karena dia merasa Rin telah menghianati persahabatan mereka

"Bohong" Rin, kenapa kau melakukannya? Pikir Miku

"Kalo kau mau tau alasannya. Itu sederhana. Aku BENCI dengan Miku Hatsune. Kau paham?" Ucap Rin. Dia lalu keluar dari sana. Sebelum menghilang dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Miku memang harus pergi

" **Pergi, dasar pengganggu"** Rin?

TBC

Fuyu: maaf ya, lama updatenya. Fuyu memiliki banyak urusan. Kalo bisa fuyu cepatkankok updatenya. Dari pada lama-lama langsung aja riview

Akihiko: ho~, jadi kami yang balas riviewnya? –fuyungangguk-. Baiklah dari Kaijouchan: pasti jaya kok kaijouchan. Makasih atas riviewnya ya

Kasami: baiklah. Minna sampai jumpa di chap depan ya

All: bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Fuyu: Balik lagi dengan fuyu di sini. Maaf agak lama ya. Oke langung aja deh

Info dikit: **Bold +** _italic=_ _ **flashback**_

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng

Telah berlalu tiga hari semenjak Rin menyuruh Miku pergi. Miku mulai tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari itu pula. Yuuma pun lebih memilih tutup mulup. Dia lebih memilih Rin saja yang menceritakannya. Semenjak tiga hari Miku menghilang Len selalu di landa kegelisahan. Yuuma dan IA juga agak dekat. Begitupun dengan Gakupo dan Luka. Gumi mulai sibuk dengan klubnya yang akan menanpilkan acara untuk festival olahraga yang di adakan 6 hari lagi. Semenara Rin dan Gumo juga sedang mempersiapkan untuk festival itu. Bisa dibilang mereka memiliki kesibukan masing masig

Grek

"Pagi anak-anak. Bapak membawa kabar buruk untuk kalian semua" Ucap Akaito-sensei memasuki kelas XII B

"Apa kabar buruknya sensei?" Tanya murid murid penasaran. Sementara Rin hanya tersenyum tipis dan Yuuma yang hanya diam.

"Sebelum itu kalian semua harus pergi ke aula sekarang" ucap Akaito pada murid-muridnya

Semua anak XII B bingung dan hanya diam menuruti kata-kata Akaito. Mereka semua berjalan menuju aula. Bukan hanya mereka tapi seluruh murid berkumpul di aula sekolah yang memang sangat besar. Di sana telah terdapat beberapa guru serta seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri di dekat mic

"Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Ucap orang yang ternyata adalah Leon saat melihat semuanya sudah duduk di tempat duduk yang di sediakan.

"Kalo begitu kita akan mulai acaranya" Ucap Leon lagi sambil menatap anak-anak Yamaha High school ini.

"Yah, saya di sini ingin menyampaikan bahwa Vocaloid Internasional High School (VIHS) akan mengadakan perlombaan dengan Yamaha High School di festival budaya gabungan. Jadi saya harap Kita bisa bekerja sama" Ucap Leon panjang lebar

"Baiklah, anggota OSIS Yamaha silahkan naik" Ucap Leon lagi. Kaito dan yang lainnya menaiki panggung namun yang membuat yang lain bertanya adalah Miku Hatsune tidak ada di sana. Di mana dia?

Sementara murid Yamaha dalam kebingungan dengan hilangnya Miku. Leon kembali membuka suaranya mengambil perhatian mereka

"Baiklah anggota OSIS VIHS Silahkan menaiki panggung" Ucap Leon dengan senyum

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Suara langkah sepatu terdengar oleh murid-murid Yamaha high school. Serempak mereka melihat kearah pintu masuk aula.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami Leon sensei" Ucap seorang wanita berambut toskah diikat ponytail, memakia seragam sekolah VIHS

"Tak apa"Ucap Leon

Betapa kagetnya para murid Yamaha High school terutama Len. Miku...kan? Kenapa dia memakai seragam sekolah VIHS? Jangan-jangan... dia... menerima tawaran untuk pindah sekolah itu? Lalu kenapa Dia...?

"Jika penasaran tanya saja pada kakakmu Len" Ucap Yuuma yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan aula. Ia yang melihat itu berlari mengikuti Yuuma

"Baiklah. Ketua Osis VIHS silahkan" Ucap Leon membiarkan Miku mengambil alih

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan nama saya Miku Hatsune saya baru menjabat menggantikan kakak saya Mikuo Hatsune. Saya akan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana-" ucap Miku namun

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR" Teriak Kaito terdengar

"Kenapa Miku ada di sana?" Tanya Kaito pada Leon

"Dia merupakan anggota baru kami" Ucap Leon tenang

"MIKU" Teriak Len terdengar

Len berjalan menaiki panggung dan menatap Miku. dia menarik tangan Miku dan berjalan meninggalkan aula menuju atap meninggalkan aula yang mulai berisik.

"S-sepertinya rencana kita hari ini di tunda terlebih dulu" Ucap Leon pada semua murid yang ada

"Kalo begitu, saya permisi" Ucap Kaito. Dia mentap ke arah Rin yang berjalan menuju ke luar aula. Sebelum-

"Rin. Kita harus bicara" Ucap Gumi pada Rin

-Gumi menghentikannya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Yuuma yang berjalan meninggalkan aula diikuti oleh IA. Dia tau kalo Yuuma menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar bersama Miku. Dia mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, namun ini sudah lewat bataskan? Sekarang dia harus mencari tau dan membuka semua rahasia ini.

"Yuuma-kun. Ada yang inginku tanya kan" Ucap IA menarik tangan Yuuma menuju taman belakang

Setelah sampai di taman belakang IA mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan bersama Miku, kan?" Ucap IA menatap mata Yuuma

"Jika kau ingin bertanya padaku soal Miku maaf. Aku tidak bisa bilang. Jika benar-benar penasaran tanyakan pada Rin Kagamine itu saja." Ucap Yuuma pada Ia

"Yuuma, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak akur dengan Rin kan? Apa ini juga berhubungan dengan Miku? Gumo-kun bilang sikap kalian agak aneh." Ucap IA lagi dengan memasukkan nama Gumo yang membuat Yuuma merasa kesal

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran? Kenapa tidak tanya saja pada Gumo mu itu?" Ucap Yuuma kesal, tiba-tiba ucapan Miku tiga hari sebelum dia pindah teringat kembali

" _ **Si Rin itu...Apa dia sudah tidak punya otak?" Ucap Yuuma kesal setelah kepergian Rin**_

" _ **Jadi...bagaimana ini Hatsune-san?" Tanya Leon**_

" _ **Sudah jelas,kan? Miku tidak akan pergi ke sana" Ucap Yuuma yakin**_

" _ **Tidak. Aku akan pergi" ucap Miku mantap**_

" _ **EH? Kenapa Miku?" Tanya Yuuma pada Miku**_

" _ **Kurasa aku tau kenapa Rin marah...itu karena aku telah menggantikan posisinya, kan?" Ucap Miku. dia menatap sendu ke arah Yuuma**_

" _ **Maksudmu..." Yuuma mencoba mencerna perkataan Miku**_

" _ **Yuuma, Kau ingat saat aku mendapatkan piala? Orang tuanya pasti akan selalu membantu ibu dan ayah membuat perayaan. Sementara saat Rin mendapatkan piala. Pasti akan selalu di bandingkan denganku kan?" Ucap Miku sambil mengingat.**_

 _ **Yuuma ingat. Saat perayaan untuk Miku. yang keluar dari ayah dan Ibu Rin dan Len hanya nama Miku. Yuuma juga ingat ayah dan ibu mereka meminta Rin untuk meniru Miku. dan Yuuma ingat saat dia pergi kesana. Suara bentakan ayah dan ibunya Rin memarahinya karena tidak bisa seperti Miku.**_

" _ **Jadi kau berniat pergi?" Tanya Yuuma dan Miku dengan senyum lebar hanya mengangguk**_

" _ **Leon-sensei. Saya pergi. Mulai besok saya akan masuk ke VIHS" ucap Miku dengan yakin**_

" _ **Besok? Bukannya itu terlalu cepat Miku?" Tanya Yuuma kaget.**_

" _ **Semakin cepat aku pergi. Semakin cepat pula Rin akan bahagia... Titip salamku untuk mereka ya" ucap Miku berjalan keluar dari kantor guru**_

" _ **Dan Yuuma...Jujurlah dengan perasaanmu. Kurasa IA juga menyukaimu. Mengingat dia pernah memerah saat berbicara denganmu. Dan aku yakin dia hanya kagum saja dengan Gumo." Ucap Miku dengan Yakin sebelum pergi dengan Leon meninggalkan keheningan di kantor tersebut.**_

" _ **Hm" gumam Yuuma. Dia menghadap kearah Meiko-sensei**_

" _ **Bisa sensei rahasiakan dulu saja ini? Setelah tiga hari baru beritahu yang lain"Ucap Yuuma pada Meiko-sensei. Yang di balas anggukan**_

" _ **Terima kasih" Ucap Yuuma keluar dari kantor guru**_

"IA" Ia hanya menoleh pada Yuuma

"Apa kau menyukai Gumo?" Tanya Yuuma menatap manik mata Ia

"Tentu saja" Ucap Ia dengan Yakin

"Bagaimana jika kubilang _aku suka kamu_?" Tanya Yuuma. IA dengan cepat menoleh pada Yuuma yang menatap kearah yang lain. Sembrutan pink menghiasi pipinya. Entah kenapa IA merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Ap-Apa M-maksudmu Yu-Yuuma?" Tanya IA gugup

"Su-sudahku bilang. Aku suka kamu. Memangnya itu sulit sekali di mengerti ya?" ucap Yuuma lagi dan menoleh ke arah IA yang sangat manis menurut Yuuma. Wajahnya yang memerah itu benar-benar Lucu

"K-kau tidak sedang bercandakan?" Tanya IA meyakinkan

"...Tentu saja tidak" Yuuma mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yuuma lagi masih dengan blush di wajahnya

"Kaukan tau aku suka sama Gu...Gumo?" IA mulai ragu akan rasa di hatinya ini.

"Hm? Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?" Ucap Yuuma lagi. Bimbang, hati Ia mulai bimbang. Kenangan antara dia dan Yuuma mulai berputar. Dan ingatan atas perkataan Miku dulu membuatnya sadar

" _ **Ku rasa kau menyukai Yuuma deh." Ucap Miku saat mereka kelas dua Sma**_

" _ **Maksudmu apa Miku. jelas-jelas aku menyukai Gumo" Ucap IA**_

" _ **Apa yang kau rasakan di dekat Gumo?" Tanya Miku lagi. Mereka di atap sekolah**_

" _ **...Itu..." Ucap IA ragu**_

" _ **Tidak tau,kan? Lalu jika di dekat Yuuma?" Tanya Miku lagi**_

" _ **J-Jantungku berdetak cepat? Dan aku agak kesal dengan wanita yang dekat dengannya" ucap IA dengan hisan Pink di wajahnya**_

" _ **Tuh. Tanda kalo kamu suka sama Yuuma, IA" ucap Miku meyakinkan**_

" _ **Apa iya?" Tanya IA**_

" _ **Tentu saja. Dan Yuuma juga menyukaimu lho. Ia" Ucap Miku mengoda IA**_

" _ **J-jangan bercanda deh Miku. Aku hanya menyukai Gumo-kun saja." Ucap IA menutup pembicaraannya.**_

" _ **Seterah saja lah" Ucap Miku dengan senyum tipis**_

Jadi semua yang di katakan Miku itu benar. Jadi ini alasan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bukan karena Gumo namun karena lelaki di depannya ini. Alasan kenapa dia agak kesal dengan Miku yang selalu dekat dengan Yuuma? Jadi dia juga menyukai Yuuma?

"Kalo tidak mau ya sudah. Yuk pergi ke atap. Aku yakin Len dan Miku ada di sana" Ucap Yuuma berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Baru beberapa langkah Yuuma di kejutkan dengan pelukan mendadak IA

"IA?" tanya Yuuma kaget

"Aku- aku suka Yuuma" ucap Ia pelan. Namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Yuuma.

"Eh?" Yuuma hanya bisa diam. Ini bukan mimpikan?

.

.

.

Di tempat Lain. Rin dan Gumi pergi berbicara di dalam kelas mereka. mereka hanya berdua di dalam kelas itu

"Rin, aku yakin kepindahan Miku berhubungan erat denganmu kan?" Tanya Gumi. Diluar kelas. Kaito dan Gakupo mendengarkan percakapan mereka

"...Iya...memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rin menatap tajam mata Gumi dan para pendengar yang kaget

"Kenapa kau begitu Rin? Bukannya kau yang paling menyayanginya? Miku telah banyak berbuat baik padamu Rin. Lalu kenapa..?" Tanya Gumi tidak percaya

"Memangnya kau tau apa" ucap Rin lebih tepatnya berbisik

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu Rin" Ucap Gumi

"Memangnya kau tau apa? Jika tidak tau masalahnya lebih baik kau diam dan saksikan saja deh, Gumi" ucap Rin membuat Gumi dan pendengar terkejut. Rin berjalan keluar, sebelum itu Kaito dan Gakupo telah bersembunyi ditempat lain. Namun suara Gumi menghentikannya

"Apa- apa maksudmu Rin?" tanya Gumi

"Kau tidak usah tau maksudku Gumi, cukup diam dan lihat" Ucap Rin sebelum dia pergi.

.

.

.

.

Miku dan Len sedang berada di atap sekolah. Len terus menatap Miku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sementara Miku hanya diam dan menatap kearah lain.

"Jadi, Miku berikan aku alasan yang bagus kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, teman masa kecilmu" Ucap Len dengan tenang.

.

.

.

TBC

Fuyu: Wah ini fic udah lama ngak fuyu bikin ya. Udahlah lebih baik fuyu balas riview aja. Akihiko. Kasami. Tolong ya

Akihiko: dasar master pemalas

Kasami: sudahlah kak

Fuyu: kalo tidak mau masih ada ken kok

Akihiko: baik-baik, dasar. Dari Kaijouchan : makasih udah datang dan meriview, Rinn gak berubah jadi setan kok. Len mah ngak bisa membedakan suka sama ngak. Ok makasih dan sampai jumpa.

Kasami: dari Rika miyake: Rin memang penyempurna kok /apanya?/ ngak pa-pa kok. Fuyu udah bersyukur mau riview. Yuuma menyukai IA, namun yuuma menganggap miku adiknya sendiri kayak Mikuo kedua jadinya. Soalnya rahasia dia sama miku semua sih. Sebenarnya IA Cuma bingung sama perasaanya. Ok makasih ya, bye bye

Fuyu: Udah?

AkiKasa: udah master

Fuyu: fuyu tau fuyu masih bayak kekurangan makanya fuyu akan menunggu riview, kritik dari kalian deh.

MiyuKenMasa: Ok, see you in next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Fuyu: Balik lagi dengan fuyu di sini. Maaf agak lama ya. Oke langung aja deh -semangat membara-

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin pergi" ucap Miku memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Miku, kau tau betul bahwa kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku" Ucap Len dengan menatap Miku.

"Sudahku bilang ngak ada" Ucap Miku ngotot.

"Hm? Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" Tanya Len dengan tenang.

"...Baiklah, Aku bosan berada di sekolah ini" Ucap Miku dingin

"Ap-" Len tak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Kau tau Len, kalian itu membosankan. Aku muak dengan title 'persahabatan' itu. Kagamine-kun" Ucap Miku dengan dingin.

.

.

Gumi terkejut saat melihat Kaito dan Gakupo.

"K-kalian mendengarnya ya?" Tanya Gumi. Kaito dan Gakupo hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi Len membawa Miku, kau pasti tau kemana mereka, kan?" Tanya Kaito pada Gumi

"Ya, biasanya kami akan pergi keatap sekolah. Aku yakin mereka di sana" Ucap Gumi. Mereka berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Di tangga mereka bertemu dengan IA dan Yuuma.

"Kalian... kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Yuuma saat melihat Gumi, Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Kami ingin ke atap, mencari Miku dan Len" Ucap Gumi.

"Ayo, sama-sama dan kita minta penjelasan dari Miku" Ucap IA dengan semangat.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga. Saat Yuuma ingin membuka pintu atap mereka mendengar suara Miku dan Len yang berbicara

"Hm? Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" Suara Len terdengar sangat tenang.

"...Baiklah, Aku bosan berada di sekolah ini" Suara Miku yang terdengar dingin. Membuat mereka terkejut kecuali Yuuma yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ap-" Len terdengar tak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Kau tau Len, kalian itu membosankan. Aku muak dengan title 'persahabatan' yang kalian buat itu. Kagamine-kun" Ucap Miku dengan dingin.

"Miku" Bisik Ia tak percaya. Bukan hanya IA tapi Gumi, Kaito dan Gakupo pun juga hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

Brak

Pintu di buka paksa oleh Gakupo

"Apa maksudmu tadi Miku, Kau bosan? Itu tak mungkin" Ucap Gakupo yang memandang Miku.

"Itu benar Miku, Kau tidak mungkin bosan... kan?" Ucap IA sedih.

"Miku, bisa kah kau tidak berbohong?" Ucap Gumi.

"Miku, kau masih menjadi bagian dari kami,kan?" Ucap Kaito berjalan mendekati Miku.

Miku sendiri hanya diam. Namun dia melihat Rin yang berada di pintu menatapnya dengan dingin. Miku ingin lari dari sana. Ini terlalu membebani dirinya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Miku" Ucap Yuuma menatap Miku

"Yang...Sebenarnya? Apa yang sebenarnya Yuuma, Jika kau tau sesuatu beri tahu kami" ucap Len berjalan mendekati Yuuma.

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah...Miku...disuruh oleh...Rin agar pindah" Ucap Yuuma agak takut. Dia telah berjanji pada Miku untuk tidak menceritakannya tapi

"Yuuma, apa maksudmu. Rin tidak mungkin melakukan itu" Ucap Len tidak terima.

"Sebenarnya Len...apa yang dikatakan Yuuma benar" Ucap Gumi

"Aku sudah bertanya padanya" Ucap Gumi.

"Tidak mungkin...JANGAN BOHONG PADAKU" Teriak len.

"Apa yang mereka katakan itu benar, Len" suara Rin membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya.

"Aku yang membuat Miku seperti ini. Akulah yang pantas kalian salahkan. Benarkan, Miku-chan?" ucap Rin dengan senyum sinis.

"Apa? Kenapa Rin?" Tanya Len

"Kanapa? Karena dia telah merebut semuanya dariku Len. Semua, bahkan kalian tidak peduli padaku dan hanya memandang Miku" Ucap Rin sedih. Dia menatap kosong lantai.

"Rin...Teganya kau" Ucap Ia.

"Bukan. Ini bukan kesalahan Rin. Seperti yang kubilang dari awal. Kalo semua ini karena aku bosan" Ucap Miku dengan santai

"Jangan mencoba mencari muka Miku" Ucap Rin marah

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu nona Kagamine" Ucap Miku tersenyum sinis. Rin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Dia bingung, apa Miku mencoba menyembunyikan kejahatnya dengan membuat dirinya menjadi jahat? Atau karena itu memang asli?

"Huh... dengan kalian itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Lebih baik aku pergi" Ucap Miku. tak ada seorang pun yang membuka mulutnya. Miku berjalan menjauhi yang lain, saat sampai si depan Rin, Miku memberikan secarik kertas . Rin membuka kertas itu dan terkejut dengan isinya, hingga akhirnya Rin menangis.

' _Rin, aku akan selalu melindungimu, terima kasih sudah menerimaku dan maaf karena mencuri semuanya dari mu, akan kukembalikan lagi kasih sayang orang tuamu, dan biarkan aku yang menjadi pejahat di sini'_

"Miku" bisik Rin sambil menangis. Rin berlari dari atap menuju taman belakang. Dia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Miku, Rin, Maaf" Ucap Yuuma menundukkan kepala. Suasana di atap diliputi rasa sedih dan tegang. Tak ada yang berani bergerak dari sana.

"Miku" bisik Len menahan tangisnya.

.

"Rin? Kenapa kau menangis?" Ucap sebuah suara membuat Rin menoleh. Rin sedang menangis sendiri di belakang taman.

"Gumo" Ucap Rin setelah mengetahui pemilik suara tadi.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" Ucap Gumo mendekati Rin yang tengah menangis.

"Hiks...Gumo...Hiks.." ucap Rin menangis. Gumo langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Jangan menangis" Ucap Gumo menenangkan Rin.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis, Rin?" Tanya Gumo masih memeluk Rin dengan erat.

Tangis Rin mulai mereda dan dia menceritakan semuanya pada Gumo, mulai dari dia yang merasa iri dengan Miku sampai hingga Miku yang berbuat jahat demi melindunginya.

"Hiks...Jadi begitulah" ucap Rin mengakhiri ceritanya. Sementara Gumo hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Jujur Rin, kau memang jahat" ucap Gumo.

"Tapi kurasa Miku sudah memaafkan mu, malahan dia menerima semua kejahatanmu dengan baik" Ucap Gumo lagi.

"Aku tau aku salah. Sekarang aku hanya ingin minta maaf ke Miku" Ucap Rin.

"Kurasa Miku sudah pergi" Ucap Gumo menatap langit.

"Kapan?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya.

"Dia pergi bersama anggota osis dari VIHS dan Leon-sensei" Ucap Gumo.

"Jadi..aku sudah terlambat?" Tanya Rin dengan sedih.

"Kurasa belum. Ingat kita masih bertemu denganya saat festival" Ucap Gumo menyemangati.

"...Benar juga" Ucap Rin dengan senyum.

"Begitu dong, kalo Rin bahagia aku juga bahagia" Ucap Gumo tersenyum lebar.

"Gumo...ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucap Rin menatap Gumo

"Kenapa kau sangat...perhatian padaku?" Tanya Rin menatap Gumo

"..." Gumo hanya diam memandangi Rin

"Ah..M-maksudku, k-kau beg-begitu baik, ya begitu baik denganku" Ucap Rin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Pfft...BHAHAHA.." Gumo malah tertawa membuat Rin cemberut.

"Kenapa sih, orang nanya juga" ucap Rin sebel dengan Gumo.

"Maaf...maaf...huf" Gumo menarik napasnya dan memandangi Rin.

"Sebenarnya...A-aku su..suka dengan..mu...Rin" Ucap Gumo dengan perasaan cemas. Sementara Rin hanya memerah.

"Akh, Maaf Gumo, a-aku tidak bi-bisa menerimamu. Ka-kau taukan, siapa..yang ku..suka" ucap Rin menahan malu. Sekarang perasaanya bercampur aduk antara senang, sedih, bersalah dan khawatir.

"Haha, tenang saja, aku tau kok. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu" ucap Gumo dengan yakin menatap Rin.

"Sampai saatnya tiba aku akan menunggumu" Ucap Gumo lagi.

.

.

"Jadi...selama ini...hubangan kita dan Miku bukan sahabat? Lalu apa artinya semua yang sudah kita jalani? Apa kita tidak berarti sama sekali bagi Miku?" Tanya Len entah pada siapa. Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma, Ia bahkan Gumi hanya memandanginya.

"Len, aku tau kau sangat terpukul. Tapi jangan pernah salahkan Miku dalam hal ini" ucap Yuuma.

"Yuuma, aku yakin kau mengetahui semuanya, kan?" Tanya Len menatap Yuuma yang tengah menatapnya. Ketegangan terjadi, hening. Semua menunggu Yuuma berbicara.

"...Seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Miku pindah untuk kebaikan Rin dan kita semua" Ucap Yuuma berjalan keluar.

Brak

Yuuma di dorong Len sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Len mengenggam erat kerah baju Yuuma.

"Yuuma, apa maksumu. Kau berniat menyalahkan Rin? Dan apa maksudmu demi kita semua, Miku pergi dan kau bilang ini demi kita semua?" Ucap Len tetap memegang kerah baju Yuuma.

"Sudah ku bilang, ini demi kebaikan kita semua" Ucap Yuuma melepaskan tangan Len dari kerahnya.

"Apa maksudmu demi kita semua? Kau sendiri lihat bahwa Miku sendiri yang terluka" ucap Len pada Yuuma yang berjalan keluar.

Bukh (bingung sama suara pukulan)

Brak

Len tersungkur dengan wajah yang memerah di sebelah kirinya. Barusan Yuuma berlari dan memukul wajahnya. Kaito, Gakupo, Ia dan Gumi berlari kearah Len.

"Len, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaito pada Len

"Kau masih bisa berdiri, kan?" Tanya Gakupo pada Len yang memegang pipinya.

"Perlu ke UKS?" Tanya IA pada Len.

"Yuuma, kenapa kau memukul Len?" Tanya Gumi memandangi Yuuma yang menatap tajam Len.

"Jangan bilang seakan-akan kau yang lebih mengerti Miku, Len Kagamine" Ucap Yuuma tajam. Dia berjalan menuju Len yang berdiri di bantu Kaito dan Gakupo. Pukulan Yuuma cukup menyakitkan.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu Yuuma?" Tanya Len tidak mengerti.

"Tau kah kau bahwa selama ini hanya kau yang membuatnya menangis?" Ucap Yuuma lagi menatap tajam Len.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Ucap Len tak percaya.

"Miku menyukaimu Bodoh" ucap Yuuma. Len sendiri membulatkan matanya. Gakupo langsung menoleh ke Kaito yang juga terkejut. Gumi dan Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Mi-miku, menyukai ku?" ucap Len tak percaya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Jadi jangan berkata seolah kau yang paling tau Len. Miku selalu menangis setiap kau bercerita tentang Gumi" ucap Yuuma. Gumi semakin terkejut begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Sial, aku membocorkan semuanya" Ucap Yuuma mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi" Ucap Yuuma berjalan keluar.

"...Miku" bisik Len. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan helaian rambut Len dan yang lain. Kaito melepaskan Len dan berjalan keluar. Hatinya sakit mendengar gadis yang dicintainya malah mencintai lelaki lain. Gakupo sendiri hanya menatap punggung Kaito yang mulai menjauh. Ia maupun Gumi hanya bisa diam. Baru mereka ketahui bahwa selama ini mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan Miku, mereka sibuk dengan cerita cinta mereka, tanpa tau bahwa seorang sahabat mereka menjauh demi mereka. Hah mereka terasa bagai penjahat sebenarnya. Karena cinta persahabatan mereka yang berjalan lama bisa hancur dalam hitungan menit.

.

.

.

TBC

Fuyuki25 balik lagi. Maaf lama dan makasih udah mau meriveiw. Fuyu lagi sibuk banget nih. Dan sedikit pengumuman bahwa fuyu akan berhenti buat cerita untuk satu minggu kedepan di karenakan ada aktivitas yang ngak bisa fuyu tinggal. Jadi balasan riview akan di balas oleh dua oc baru saya yaitu si shota (menurut teman saya dia lebih mirip perempuan padahal saya buatnya cowok T_T) dingin, Hiroki Hideki dan adik perempuanya yang cantik dan sama dinginnya kayak abangnya, Hiroki Haruki.

Hideki: setelah ini aku mau pulang untuk tidur, drari Kuramichan: ahaha~, sayang sekali Miku udah dibuat sama Len. Maaf ya, lain kali fuyu buat deh. Miku x Yuuma. Jangan pingsan dulu. Ambulansnya belum di telfon-panik-

Rin punya alasan yang jelas buat jahat. Dan Ia mah emang labil.

Kamu juga tetap semangat ya, kuramichan. Dan salam hangat dari saya.

Haruki: giliran ku ya? Hah malasnya. Dari Kizufu kaijo: makasih udah merivew cerita gaje saya, saya senang. Miku orangnya baik kok. Kalo len ngak narik tangan Miku kelanjutannya bakal ngak seru.

Makasih banyak udah meriview ya. Datang lagi ya

Fuyu: pemalas mah kalian berdua, yaudah deh, Miyu tolong ya.

Miyu: dari Miiko mimi: Sudah lanjut kok. Makasih udah datang dan meriview cerita gaje master aneh bin ajaib ini. Sampai jumpa lagi

Fuyu: kejam lu jadi oc

MHH: Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya. RnR?

Fuyu: gue di kacangin oc sendiri –nangis gaje-


	7. Chapter 7

Fuyu: Hiks maaf ya terlambat banget fuyunya.

Akihiko:sekian silahkan di nikmati

Ken: silahkan

.

.

.

Graduate memory

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya di Yamaha Senior High School diadakan rapat antar osis. Kaito sebagai ketua osis di yamaha high school terpaksa mengangkat Len kagamine sebagai wakil, mengingat wakil mereka Miku sudah pindah dan ini juga di paksa sama Lennya.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai rapat hari ini?" ucap Miku dengan dingin. Len, Kaito dan Gakupo hanya memandangi Miku yang sedang sibuk dengan rapat.

"Jadi bagaimana ide kami, Shion-san?" Tanya Miku menoleh pada Kaito diam.

"Ide di terima." ucap Kaito asal.

"Baiklah, mohon kerja samanya tiga hari ini. Semuanya mulai bekerja." ucap Miku memerintah yang lain.

"Miku, bisa bicara sebentar." ucap Len yang berdiri di samping Miku.

"Baiklah." ucap Miku berjalan keluar bersama Len. Kaito hanya diam melihatnya, namun nampak jelas raut kecewa.

Puk

"Kaicho, ayo kita keliling." ucap Gakupo mengalihkan perhatian Kaito.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kaito bingung.

"Kemana aja asal bisa dapat makanan." ucap Gakupo berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Di otakmu itu hanya ada makan ya." ucap Kaito

"Biarin." ucap Gakupo cuek.

.

.

"Hey, Rin, apa kabar?" Tanya Gumo saat melihat Rin sedang sibuk dengan Pita-pita untuk dekorasi.

"Buruk." ucap Rin dengan lesu. Dia capek kalo disuruh mendekor sendiri.

"Hahahah." Gumo hanya tertawa diatas penderitaan Rin.

"Hih, Gumo kalo ngak bantu, mending pergi aja sana." Ucap Rin dengan sebel.

"Haha, maaf, maaf. Kubantu deh, jangan marah lagi, ya?" Ucap Gumo duduk di samping Rin yang mukanya memerah.

"Huh." Rin hanya memalingkan wajahnnya. Rin dan Gumo sekarang mengerjakan hiasan untuk dekorasi.

"Kau tidak membantu kelasmu?" Tanya Rin, ingat Gumo da Rin itu beda kelas.

"Udah selesai, tinggal di dekor sama anak perempuan aja lagi." Ucap Gumo santai masih membantu Rin yang mengangguk paham.

"Cepat selesaikan, agar kita bisa kekantin." ucap Gumo dengan semangat, Rin sendiri hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Gumo.

.

.

Gumi dan Luka sedang berada di kantin. Mereka tengah melepas beban karena pekerjaan yang mereka terima.

"Huh, akhirnya bebas juga." ucap Luka sambil memakan sup yang dipesannya tadi.

"Iya, akhirnya bebas dari tugas-tugas yang tiada akhirnya itu." Ucap Gumi memakan nasi goreng/eh?/ yang di pesannya.

"Kau juga di beri banyak tugas? Aku juga lho." Ucap Luka dengan nada lelah.

"Benar-benar seenaknya saja ya mereka." Ucap Gumi pada Luka.

"Itu benar." ucap Luka.

"Ho~, Lihat yang kita temukan di sini." Ucap Gakupo dengan senyumnya mendapati dua gadis.

"Gakupo/Kaito." ucap Gumi dan Luka bersamaan. Kaito hanya mengangkat tangannya saja.

.

.

"Jadi kau ya? Yang mengantikan aku menjadi wakil?" Tanya Miku. sekarang mereka sedang ada di atap.

"Ya, dengan sedikit paksaan sih." ucap Len dengan senyum kikuk.

"Hm? Jadi? kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Tanya Miku the point.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa yang kau katakan kemarin benar?" Tanya Len dengan serius menatap manik hijau tosca Miku.

"...Hanya Itu?" Tanya Miku pada Len yang hanya menatapnya intens

"Ya, hanya itu." Ucap Len menatap Miku.

"Bukan kah sudah kukatakan, apa kau sudah tuli Kagamine-kun?" Tanya Miku dengan sindiran.

"Sudahku bilang, aku hanya memastikan." ucap Len.

"Apa yang ingin kau pastikan? Semuanya sudah kukatakan kemarin, kagamine-kun." ucap Miku dengan datar.

"..." Len hanya diam.

"Kalo tidak ada lagi, aku permisi sampai terlalu banyak menyita waktuku hanya untuk pertanyaan bodohmu itu, kagamine-kun." Ucap Miku berjalan meninggalkan Len. Tapi dia berhenti saat Len ngucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"...Apa kau menyukaiku, Miku?" Tanya Len menoleh pada Miku yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"..." Miku hanya diam membisu di sana. Dia tau tau harus bilang apa. Helaian pirang dan tosca ditiup angin yang menyejukan.

.

.

"IA, bagaimana kalo kita makan diatap saja." Ucap Yuuma sambil mengandeng IA yang membawa bento untuk mereka menuju atap sekolah.

"Kenapa di atap?" Tanya IA bingung.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mempunyai firasat akan ada sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi di sana." Ucap Yuuma.

"Apa maksudmu Yuuma-kun?" Tanya IA bingung dengan kekasih barunya ini.

"Heheh, sudahlah ikuti saja." Ucap Yuuma tetap menarik tangan IA menuju atap.

"Baiklah...dasar aneh." Ucap IA berjalan mengikuti Yuuma.

"Meskipun aneh kau tetap suka, kan?" Ucap Yuuma jahil membuat wajah IA merona merah.

"Baka" Ucap IA dengan pelan.

.

.

"Uwah~, Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Rin merentangkan tangannya.

"Hah...Benar-benar melelahkan." Ucap Gumi berdiri di samping Rin.

"Bagaimana kalo kita makan di atap? Aku bawa bento." Ucap Rin senang.

"Boleh kok, Ayo" Ucap Gumo. Rin mengambil bentonya yang ada di kelas dan berjalan bersama Gumo menuju atap.

.

.

.

"Huh, Kami mau di bawa kemana?" Tanya Gumi saat dirinya dan Luka di seret Gakupo dan Kaito menuju atap. Oh coret nama Kaito karena hanya Gakupo saja yang menyeret mereka.

"Sudah jelaskan atap sekolah" Ucap Gakupo tenang.

"Maksud Gumi-san, Kenapa kita harus ke sana" Ucap Luka berjalan di samping Gumi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya punya firasat di sana akan ada kejadian yang menarik" Ucap Gakupo.

"Hm? Memangnya kau esper?" Ucap Kaito santai.

"Ikut aja kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo agak kesal.

Dari kejauhan seseorang memanggil mereka. Terdengar juga langkah kaki yang sedang berlari menuju mereka. Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, dan Gumi langsung menoleh.

"KAITO, GAKUPO, LUKA, GUMI" teriak seseorang yang ternyata Gumo. Di belakangnya nampak Rin yang ikut berlari lalu diikuti Yuuma dan IA yang berjalan santai saja.

"Hosh...hosh...capek." Ucap Gumo kelelahan.

"Hosh...Gumo hosh...sih, pakek acara...Hosh...lari aja." Ucap Rin dengan kesal.

"Maaf deh, jangan ngambek dong." Ucap Gumo dengan nada bersalah.

"Baiklah, akan aku maaf kan." Ucap Rin dengan ceria.

"Kalian kenapa ke sini?" Tanya Yuuma saat dia dan IA sudah sampai di depan Kaito dkk.

"Entahlah, Gakupo bilang dia ingin ke atap." Ucap Kaito mewakili.

"Kalian sendiri?" Tanya Luka melihat Rin, Gumo, IA, dan Yuuma. Saat menatap Yuuma wajah Luka sedikit memerah dan yang menyadarinya hanya Gakupo.

"Kami ingin makan bento." Ucap IA dan Rin serempak.

"Wah, Aku juga mau dong." Ucap Gumi dengan riang.

"Tentu saja, aku buat banyak." Ucap IA dengan senyum.

"Aku juga buat banyak." Ucap Rin tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, ayo makan di atap." Ucap Gakupo memimpin.

"Kau mah kalo soal makan pasti cepat." Ucap Kaito mengikuti Gakupo menaiki tangga menuju atap.

"Heheh." Gakupo hanya tertawa saja.

Klek

Pintu di buka dan terlihat pemandangan Miku dan Len yang hanya berdiri saling menghadapan.

"Are?" Ucap Gakupo bingung. Suasana di sana tiba-tiba tegang. Namun angin lembut masih setia menerpa mereka semua.

"Ada apa ini Len?" Yuuma yang membuka percakapan duluan.

"Yuuma" Panggil Miku sambil menghadap Yuuma yang bingung.

"Apa kau memberi tahu ke Len bahwa aku menyukainya?" Ucap Miku. mereka semua (-Miku, Len) menatap Len.

"Ucap kan Yuuma. Kau sendiri yang bilang kemaren,kan?" Ucap Len menatap Yuuma.

"I-i-itu, M-miku...hah...maaf." Ucap Yuuma akhirnya. Dia menatap lantai yang ada di bawahnya.

"...Tidak apa-apa." Ucapan Miku membuat Yuuma dan yang lain menatapnya.

"Karena itu dulu. Sekarang aku tidak menyukaimu, jadi...berbahagialah dengan Megpoid-san, Kagamine-kun." Ucap Miku berjalan meninggalkan mereka sebelum-

"Tunggu Miku."

-Rin menghentikan Miku.

"Aku...Ingin meminta maaf dengan mu." Ucap Rin menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagamine-san" Ucap Miku berpura-pura bingung.

"Yang kemaren, kau berbohong menjadi jahat agar melindungi ku. Sesampainya ke rumah, ayah dan ibu bilang bahwa kau sudah datang dan menunjukan wajah aslimu" Ucap Rin menatap Miku.

"Kau berani membuat ayah dan ibu marah padamu hanya demi aku...Gomen" Ucap Rin. Tak terasa air mata Rin jatuh.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Kagamine-san? bukan kah sudahku bilang, aku bukan membelamu tapi memang kenyataan aku yang jahat di sini." Ucap Miku dengan senyum sinis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi sebaiknya kalian semua menjauh dari ku, urusi urusan kalian sendiri, dan jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan Miku, karena kalian bukan siapa-siapa Ku." Ucap Miku dengan sinisnya berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang hanya bisa diam.

Klek

Blam

Pintu di tutup oleh Miku.

"...Aku menyukaimu, Miku" Ucap Len tiba-tiba membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya.

"EEHH?" Teriak yang lainnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak saat Miku masih ada?" Tanya Yuuma yang berjalan kearah Len.

"Aku hanya tidak berani." Ucap Len dengan Lesu.

.

.

"Gomenne, Minna...Gomenne, Len-kun. Suki...demo...watashi wa akuma dayo, akulah penjahat di cerita ini." Ucap Miku di balik pintu. Dia mendengar ucapan Len barusan. Namun dia tidak boleh menyukai Len kan? Kerana dia adalah penjahat di dalam cerita ini. Karena dia adalah iblis yang tidak memiliki hati, karena dia harus kehilangn hatinya demi kebahagiaan mereka, kan? Ini wajar, kan? Miku terisak tanpa suara di balik pintu.

"Hiks...Hiks" isak Miku. dia berdiri dan berlari tanpa menyadari Len yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke pintu yang di tutup Miku.

"Miku" ucap Len. Semua orang hanya bisa diam dan melihat. Mereka semua tau bahwa tadi Miku hanya bersikap tegar. Namun dia tengah menangis di dalam hatinya. Miku bagai wanita yang menutupiair matanya dengan sebuah topeng kebohongan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nyahaha balik lagi dengan fuyu. Maaf ya lama. Dan maaf jug karena balasan riviewnya akan Fuyu balas minggu depan di karenakan fuyu ada urusan. Ini aja updatenya cepat-cepat. Sekali lagi maaf minna.


	8. Chapter 8

Fuyu: Balik lagi dengan Fuyu di sini. Maaf lama ya

Akihiko: Alasaan, bilang aja malas ngelanjutin.

Ken: Master sebulan memang ngak bisa megang netooknya tapi beberapa minggu ini kan bisa.

Kasami: sudah, jangan mengganggu master lagi.

Fuyu: -swt- silahkan membaca

.

.

.

Graduate memory

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Miku selalu menghindar bertemu dengan Len dan yang lainnya bahkan sampai hari terakhir persiapan festival. Meski mereka mencoba membuat alasan agar Miku mau bertemu dengan mereka tapi Miku selalu dapat menghindar dengan baik. Contohnya saja sekarang.

"Hatsune-san, bantu aku mengurus persiapan yang ini." Ucap Len. Dia meras canggung memanggil nama Miku dengan nama kecil. Mengingat Miku yang menyuruh mereka agar seperti ini.

"Lily, Kau bantu Kagamine-kun ya, aku ada urusan lain." Ucap Miku melangkah pergi.

Len, Kaito maupun Gakupo hanya bengong. Miku selalu begitu jika mereka meminta bantuannya. Entah itu di sengaja atau tidak, jelas-jelas Miku menghindari mereka.

"Huh, lagi-lagi dia menghindariku." Ucap Len dengan sebal. Dia berjalan keluar dari aula dan bertemu dengan Luka.

"Hey Kagamine." Panggil Luka saat melihat Len.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan Kagamine, cukup Len saja. Aku meresa kau sama seperti Miku jika memanggilku Kagamine." Ucap Len dengan santainya.

"Haha...aku sudah dengar kabar tentang kalian dan aku juga melihatnya sendiri, ngomong-ngomong panggil saja aku Luka." Ucap Luka dengan senyum

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Len pada Luka.

"Kau melihat Yuma?" Tanya Luka pada Len.

"Yuma? Sepertinya dia di kelas deh, aku juga kurang tau, aku kan sekarang jadi waka osis sementara." Ucap Len

"Pasti repot ya, kalo begitu aku duluan ya, Len." Ucap Luka berjalan meninggalkan Len dengan banyak pikiran.

"Hm? Ngomong-ngomong...aku mau ke mana, ya?" Ucap Len bingung dengan arah tujuannya.

"Sudahlah." Ucapnya meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan membiarkan otak dan kakinya yang menuntunnya.

.

.

.

Luka berjalan menuju kelas Yuma. Disana dia melihat Yuma sedang mengangkat sebuah papan. Dia juga mendengar suara IA dan Yuma dari depan pintu kelas.

"Di sini?" Tanya Yuma sambil mengangkat papan bertuliskan Maid Cafe ini.

"Kiri lagi." Ucap IA mengatur dari bawah. IA sedang melihat tempat yang sesuai.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Yuma lagi. Tangannya mulai lelah menahan papan yang cukup berat ini.

"Keatas sedikit." Yuma mematuhunya. "Sip." Ucap IA setelah merasa itu cukup.

"Ano, Yuma-san?" Tanya Luka di depan pintu kelas.

"Oh, Luka? Ada apa?" Ucap Yuma turun dari tangga yang di naikinya tadi.

"Bisa bicara sebentar." Ucap Luka menatap Yuma dengan agak malu. IA yang melihatnya agak kesal.

"Baik, IA, Aku keluar sebentar." Ucap Yuma berjalan pergi diikuti Luka di belakangnya.

"Ah? Iya." Ucap IA. Tak lama sesudah mereka pergi IA merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dia merasa...tidak...rela? tapi kenapa? IA sendiri tidak tau.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau mencariku, Luka-san?" Tanya Yuma to the point.

Luka menatap mata Yuma sejenak sebelum dia tersenyum.

"Aku dengar kau sudah pacaran dengan IA-San, ya?" Tanya Luka tanpa menghilangkan senyum nya.

Wajah Yuma memerah malu mendengarnya, dia tidak tau kalo kabar dirinya dan IA akan tersebar dengan cepat.

"Y-yah, begitulah." Ucap Yuma memalingkan wajahnya dari Luka. Lagi, Luka hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, iya, tadi Hatsune-san menyuruhku memberi tahumu agar ke atap sekolah jam 3 ini. Kalo begitu aku permisi ya." Ucap Luka meninggalkan Yuma yang masih bingung degan ucapanya.

"Miku? Ingin bertemu dengan ku? Kenapa?" Tanya Yuma entah pada siapa. Dia memilih kembali kekelas dan memikirkannya nanti. Pergi dari taman belakang tanpa mengetahui seorang gadis berambut pink sedang menahan tangis di balik pohon.

"Hiks...padahal, a-aku belum...me-menyatakannya, t-tapi aku...su-sudah...di tolak...hiks...duluan." Ucap Luka menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

.

.

"Hahaha...sudahku bilangkan, nyatakan perasaanmu." Ucap Gakupo pada Kaito. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju taman belakang, untuk makan siang.

"Tutup mulutmu Gakupo, kau sendiri bagaimana? Belum menyatakannya juga, kan? Pada Luka." Ucap Kaito memakan es krim yang dibelinya.

"Itu lain kasus. Aku dan Luka satu sekolah, sementara kau dan Miku beda sekolah. Ayolah Kaito, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus." Ucap Gakupo menenteng kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal lulus. Setelah lulus dari sini kau lanjut kemana?" Tanya Kaito menatap Gakupo yang tengah berpikir.

"Hm? Mungkin kuliah?" Ucap Gakupo asal. Kaito melirik malas.

"Kok kau malah bertanya seperti itu." Ucap Kaito geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku belum kepikiran sih." Ucap Gakupo dengan santainya.

"APA BELUM KE PIKIRAN?" teriak Kaito tak habis pikir dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Gakupo, sadarkah kau ini tahun terakhir kita?" Gakupo mengangguk.

"Jadi kenapa belum kepikiran? Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus lho. Kau ini, apa aja sih yang ada di otakmu?" Ucap Kaito tak habis pikir dengan lelaki di sampingnya ini.

Kaito tetap mengoceh tentang masa depan, kelulusan, dan lain-lain namun Gakupo tak mendengakan satupun, matanya menatap seorang gadis yang tengah menangis di ujung taman ini, bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Dan dapat dia lihat pemuda berjalan melewati pohon tempat sang gadis tadi. dia tidak melihat ke belakang. Dan berjalan menjauhi Gakupo menuju kelasnya.

Kaito yang menyadari Gakupo tidak berada di sampingnya menoleh ke belakang, tempat Gakupo berdiri mematung di sana.

"Hey, apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Kaito berjalan menuju teman baiknya yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Hm?" Kaito menatap kemana arah mata Gakupo tertuju. Di sana seorang gadis berambut gulali sedang terisak, di bawah pohon sakura yang masih belum mekar itu lalu beralih ke Gakupo.

"Ck, kau hanya diam di sini?" Ucap Kaito kepada Gakupo, dia mendorong pelan Gakupo menuju sang gadis.

"Sana, hibur dia, aku akan pergi keatap. Jangan lupa segara nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat." Ucap Kaito berjalan menjauh dari taman menuju atap sekolah.

Gakupo yang di tinggal hanya terdiam sebelum berjalan menuju sang gadis yang masih terisak dengan pelan. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Kaito yang meninggalkan dia seenaknya.

"Hey, Luka-san, kenapa kau menangis di sini? Sendiri lagi." Ucap Gakupo kepada gadis di depannya. Sang gadis hanya menatap Gakupo sebentar sebelum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah...Jika kau menangis, kecantikanmu akan hilang di gantikan dengan keriput, lho." Ucap Gakupo dengan nada sok sedih.

Luka tersentak dan memandang Gakupo marah.

"Apa maksudmu Gakupo, mana mungkin menangis bisa membuatmu keriput." Ucap Luka dengan suara serak habis menangis.

"Hm? Pfft...BWAHAHAHA." Gakupo terbahak melihat wajah Luka yang masih ada air mata yang mengalir.

"K-k-kenapa kau tertawa." Ucap Luka sedikit sebal dengan sikap Gakupo.

"Bwahaha...K-kau memarahiku dengan wajah...pfft...penuh air mata itu..." Gakupo kembali tertawa sementara Luka cemberut di sebelahnya.

"Udah ah, aku capek." Ucap Gakupo memegangi perutnya.

"Kau sendiri yang tertawa seperti orang kesurupan." Ucap Luka masih cemberut.

"Gimana kalo kita ke kantin? Makanan bisa merubah mood, lho." Luka di seret Gakupo ke kantin sekolah, padahal sang empu menolak.

"Gakupo, aku ngak mau, Lagian kamu kan udah bawa makanan." Ucap Luka mencoba menarik tangannya kembali dan menunjuk kantung plastik di tangan Gakupo

"Ya udah, kita cari tempat makan aja ya." Luka hanya menghela napasnya menatap Gakupo.

.

.

.

"Besok adalah hari yang kita tunggu, jangan sampai ada kesalahan dan mari kita berjuang bersama agar kita dapat menyukseskan festival besok." Ucap Kaito mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

Semua siswa/i bertepuk tangan untuk pidato Kaito, yang menurut Len sangat membosankan. Len berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Saat tengah ingin membuka pintu Len mendengar suara Miku dan Yuma.

"Jadi kau serius ingin pergi." Suara Yuma terdengar bergetar. Eh? Bergetar? Yuma mencoba menahan tangis? Kenapa?

"Gomen Yuma, aku tau kau sedih, tapi ini permintaan ayahku, aku tidak bisa menolak." Suara Miku begitu menenangkan namun terdapat sebuah kesedihan di sana.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus kesana?" Tanya Yuma dengan suara yang agak meninggi. Len semakin bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Klek

Kriiet (Suara pitu kebuka)

"Kemana? Miku memangnya mau kemana?" Tanya Len dengan pandangan yang sulit diartiakan membuat. Miku dan Yuma hanya menatap Len dengan terkejut.

"Len?!/L-len?" Ucap Yuma dan Miku bersamaan. Angin sore menerpa mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

Fuyu: Balas riview lagi. Udah lama rasanya ngak balas riview ya.

Yuki: Ha'i ha'i. Dari Arischa : Hahaha, makasih riviewnya ya, Aris-chan. Sebenarnya saran kamu itu mirip sama yang saya bayangkan. Saya juga pingin buat yang bigitu lho, kok bisa sama ya pemikiran kita?

Len emang ngak sadar kalo dia tsundere karena saya sang menulisnya/dilempar pisang/ Luka sudah tau karena gosip Yuma dan Ia pacaran udah kesebar, jadi dia pasti hiks... sedih fuyu/dilempar tuna. Luka: kau ingin mata? Fuyu:saya masih pingin hidup kok/ Kaito? Kaito sih masih misteri dengan siapa.

Terima kasih udah mau nunggu ya, datang lagi Aris-chan.

Hideki: dari Keirekun: hahaha, ngak papa kan mengalau. Selamat menikmati cerita saya dan terimakasih udah mampir ya. Keirekun

Ken: dari Kagamine: benarkah? Makasih banya kagamine.

Makasih juga udah mampir ya, saya tersanjung lho.

Datang lagi ya.

Akihiko: dari Diana032 : Nana ini agak melenceng ya dari cerita. Dan untuk perempuan itu girl dan wanita itu woman. Kepanjangan haku? Aku juga ngak tau. Makasih udah mampir ya.

Kasami: Sampai jumpa di chap depan ya.

All: RnR?


End file.
